


anything, anything

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm incapable of not writing fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, and one obscure horror movie reference bc these boys are nerds, nothing graphic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: The morning after Kuroo loses his virginity, he figures out that things aren't as different as he would've originally thought.





	anything, anything

**Author's Note:**

> I played a prompt game with some friends tonight and this is the result lol, it felt nice to just let off some steam and do this random drabble <3 Enjoy!

“Stop doing that with your face, someone else is going to snatch you up.”

It wasn't the most well thought out thing to come from Kuroo's mouth, but he couldn't stop himself. He had no filter today, though it had never been strong in the first place when it came to Tsukishima.

But...especially now. Today.

Tsukishima startled, pausing in his efforts to devour the rest of the ice cream cone Kuroo got him. It was almost gone, and it had been less than five minutes.

Normally, Kuroo thought Tsukishima's sweet tooth was adorable; he didn't resist splurging on gummies from the liquor store on his way home from school, or buying a tub of the blond's favorite ice cream during his monthly grocery trip.

Provided he had the correct coupon. Tsukishima always nagged him for wasting the little money he had, but seeing the blond's face light up upon taking a bite or a spoonful...

It made Tsukishima happy, which made Kuroo invincible.

Now though,  _now_  it was threatening to make Kuroo trip and fall flat on his face.

He'd been watching the blond's tongue greedily lap away at the treat, mind spinning. There was a little bit of white in the corner of his mouth, and Kuroo watched, powerless as the blond's tongue darted out to lick it up. It brought back memories of the previous night, of heavy makeouts and exploring touches...

Tsukishima's eyes, shy but excited as he bit those same, plush lips. Kuroo had drowned in him. Slow and clumsy, but lost for sure.

It was weird to think about, and he repeated it in his head.

Kuroo had lost his virginity last night, they both had. Perhaps that's why he felt so...thrown.

By everything.

Tsukishima cocked his head, looking around the large park they'd decided to go for a walk in. As if Kuroo was being serious, and not just pathetically in love. There were no kidnappers, but the possessiveness surged in Kuroo, coiling beneath the surface.

He wanted to pull Tsukishima close, to never let him go, not for a second. It had taken Tsukishima forty minutes to finally pry away from him that morning, and after his shower, they'd been intertwined again.

He'd never be able to go without touching Tsukishima ever again.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukishima asked, breaking through Kuroo's whirlwind, and appraising his cone long enough to come to the conclusion it was time to bite into it. His nose scrunched up as a few crumbs fell onto his jacket,  _Kuroo's_  jacket, and the raven felt his affections spike.

At this rate, his heart might stop.

Blushing, he pulled Tsukishima's scarf, which he'd gladly stolen, tighter around his neck. He'd insisted. If he couldn't cling to Tsukishima on their morning walk, he'd at least smell like him.

A true wreck, but he didn't mind.

Tsukishima didn't either, from the small smiles he'd been shooting Kuroo all day. Subtle, but as giddy as Kuroo felt, their hands never staying unlocked for long.

Maybe their friends were right, they were disgusting.

"You're smiling...like that, all over the place," Kuroo answered, unhelpfully, his blush growing a deeper shade of red. His words had left him, but he didn't need to be charming around Tsukishima anymore, didn't feel the need. He was okay being vulnerable, no more spikes in his tone or walls around his thoughts.

Kuroo's walls had been strong though, stronger than he'd like to admit.

Tsukishima arched a brow, perplexed in a way only he could be. Tsukishima loved getting to the root of things; if Kuroo gave him a problem, a riddle, his brain worked seriously to solve it. Didn't matter how ridiculous or nonsensical.

Yes, Kuroo could see the cogs turning in his boyfriend's head, all over something so ridiculous.

"Should I not be smiling?" Tsukishima said, huffing a laugh as he finished off his dessert. He never let it go to waste. Of course Tsukishima would seek out ice cream in the dead of winter.

And he had a point. It was peaceful today, not too busy because of the cold. Tsukishima liked it, because the ice cream carts were cheap, and no one from his college felt the need to venture out this far.

But today's smiles were different. They weren't the usual calm ones which sometimes would slip, when he was content, a brief break in the neutral facade he kept up outside of Kuroo's apartment. Kuroo always loved coaxing those smiles out, considered them a victory.

He managed to snap a picture once, against Tsukishima's attempts at swatting his phone away.

Today he didn't even have to try. Tsukishima smiled at everything, from dogs passing by, the grass, the sky...

Kuroo. Twice as much at Kuroo.

There was something different in those eyes Kuroo loved so much, those eyes he'd seen flutter beautifully from pleasure the night before.

Not only then though. He'd seen those eyes glare and water up with hurt, widen in surprise, he'd seen it all because Tsukishima had let him.

He'd catalogued them all, and this one...this one wasn't his favorite, but it was powerful.

There wasn't a name for it, Kuroo searched through his mental dictionary, every vocabulary word and overly poetic phrase. All he knew was that if he could bottle whatever was in Tsukishima's eyes, the drinker might never be unhappy again. They might live forever, in perfect bliss.

But Kuroo did know something about those smiles, that spark, if nothing else. They were for him.

_Mine_.

All of Tsukishima's looks had been for him though, at some point or another. And this one, the result of a night spent wrapped up in each other after months of taking it slow...

While it was gorgeous and awing, it didn't beat the normal look of love and affection Tsukishima gave him everyday, way before sex, constant and reserved for only Kuroo.

Not the park, not the world.

Just him, in his shitty apartment with an ant problem, over microwave dinners and instant ramen. Through finals week and twelve page essays.

"Tetsurou?" Tsukishima prodded, and ah, Kuroo loved this look too. Concern, confusion.

It made Kuroo want to cry, but he didn't. Instead, he resolved to drag Tsukishima back to their apartment as soon as possible, to warm them both up.

Kuroo shook his head, laughing to himself. "I'm just saying, anyone looking at you right now would fall in love in an instant, and I'm not equipped to fight to the death right now."

Tsukishima's eyes widened for only a second before he rolled them, but he never hesitated to humor Kuroo, even when he didn't believe him.

That was okay, Kuroo would convince him how irresistible he was eventually. They had a lot more time together, Kuroo would battle the world to make sure of it.

"Are you going to go back and grab your nunchucks?" Tsukishima asked, and yes, Kuroo definitely loved him. "I think you need more practice still."

" _Hey_ , I watched the entire Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, I  _know_  how to use nunchucks."

Tsukishima snorted, pushing past Kuroo, but not before linking their hands together. They'd watched those movies together in the early days of their dating, the nunchucks had been a...nostalgic present.

It made Kuroo even more of a mess, remembering everything which had led up to this point.

Their hands swung gently between them, and just the simple touch made Kuroo's skin tingle, wanting more.

Tsukishima must've felt the same; he turned back, biting his lip in the way Kuroo couldn't resist. He wanted to make them swollen, like he had last night. But more than that...

Kuroo squeezed Tsukishima's hand as the blond spoke, craving the touch he'd soon have. "Maybe...we should just go home. Avoid the death match altogether."

The blond turned away, his shrug stiff and too reminiscent of the Tsukishima Kuroo had first met. Hesitant, reserved.

But Kuroo knew better, and he let Tsukishima speak without words, leading them out of the park and towards the apartment they'd hopefully share one day. Kuroo couldn't wait to be taken apart, couldn't wait for these days, these morning after walks to become normal.

After all, Kuroo belonged to Tsukishima too, all his fondness and his looks, secrets and shame. And if Tsukishima asked for more, he'd give him anything.

But for now, Tsukishima seemed content with hoarding Kuroo's warmth in bed for the rest of the day, stereo blaring so no one could claim the sounds only meant for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have to admit, I like the idea that kurotsuki are each other's firsts bc I'm cheesy, and one day I will write a long fic in this timeline hmph.   
> (p.s. If anyone gets the title reference enough to understand why the fic is the exact opposite of everything the title represents, I love you forever and we should discuss movies lol)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
